You're my frogg
by ASKNB
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando todos tus compañeros que se suponía se citaron en un lugar y una hora no están? Y para colmo el único que vino es el chico que hace que tu corazón se acelere. Para el foro: Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? Para el reto "Amor de Verano" Alice Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy no me pertenecen pero los tomé prestados XD Jeje


**_Hola en la mañana publiqué "desahogo y ahora vengo con FrUk Espero les guste se diviertan y comenten please :)_**

* * *

Lo conocía de varios años atrás sin siquiera quererle hablar, sus primos y él lo conocían más que ella. Alice Kirkland de cejas pobladas pero no tanto como su primo y con ojos verde esmeralda observaba siempre desde lejos a cierto francés rubio de ojos azules, con un poco de barba, su sonrisa, sus ocurrencias y su bondad habían cautivado a la inglesa que por mucho orgullo que tuviera su corazón se aceleraba con el pronunciar de su nombre, el pensamiento de saber que vendría hacía que se viera sin evitarlo a un objeto reflejante.

Trataba de tener cualquier pretexto con el solo verlo. El francés en cambio sabía de la existencia de su admiradora, cada que podía le dedicaba una sonrisa provocando que esta se ruborizada saliendo corriendo hasta el baño.

Ambos fueron citados a una reunión; claro solo ellos fueron citados.

-Creo que nadie vendrá…- dijo el oji azul-.

-B-Bueno… i go to home…- dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir pero el muchacho le sujetó de la muñeca y ella por inercia volteó sorprendida-.

-Espera… ¿y si aprovechamos esta oportunidad para que salgamos tú y yo?- la inglesa se sonrojó como si fuese un tomate, agachó la mirada y enseguida la levantó-.

-Ok pero ni se te ocurra nada pervertido ¿entendiste?-.

-Oui, oui entendí… my lady -besó su mano provocando más rubor a la chica-.

Francis llevaba de la mano a la chica quien desviaba la mirada cada que se encontraba con la de él. Le gustaba pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin que se le saliera el apodo que le puso su primo Arthur el cuál era Frogg.

" _-Me pregunto ¿por qué lo dirá? Él puede ser pervertido, tonto, romántico, el mejor amigo y el peor enojandose con mujeres pero… si Arthur dice que es un anfibio preferiría que fuera un sapo para desencantarlo-."_

Dichoesto se ruborizó más, conocía la película y el libro al derecho y al revés pero solo en ese momento pensó en la forma de desencantar sapos y la única forma era un beso. Tal era su distracción que no se fijó que Francis había parado de caminar observándola fijamente y a su altura.

-¿Sucede algo madame?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, él acarició la mejilla de la chica espantada, sacando su mejor sonrisa- eres muy linda sin tus lentes-.

-A-Ah… yo… yo… - cierto escocés interrumpió aquél bello acercamiento entre ellos-.

-¡Fran!-.

-Scott, pensamos que nadie vendría y nos fuimos de haber sabido te esperaríamos digo tres son mejor que dos ¿no, Alice?- ella solo asintió-.

-Si, bueno yo solo venía a darte esto y decirte que hay veces en las que tres ya son multitud- se acercó a su prima-. Descuida cualquier cosa te apoyaremos en tu conquista-.

Una cosa era cierta, la reunión si estaba consistía en una sola cosa "ayudar a la inglesa a confesarse al francés".

-Qué raro… me dio boletos para el cine… ¿quisieras ir?-.

-Si tanto insistes vamos, p-pero corre por tu cuenta- sonrió el chico-.

-Está bien… para la próxima tú invitas- le sujetó de la mano y juntos llegaron al cine- espérame aquí voy por las palomitas-.

Alice veía por mientras unos carteles y de vez en cuando se veía recordando "eres muy bonita sin lentes", se había peinado con sus típicas coletas largas y rubias, si preguntan sobre las gafas a la niña se le hizo tarde y en su bolsa traía los de contacto. Quería que el tiempo parara de una buena vez, su corazón se saldría de tanta agitación. Una cosa era verlo a distancia y otra muy diferente era tenerlo para ella sola… en una habitación a oscuras… ellos dos… soooooolos.

La idea la ruborizó aún más, una vez llegado Francis con cara confundido y pensando: _"estoy seguro que era Gilbert quien me dio las palomitas pero ¿qué tendría que venir él aquí? Aunque sus lentes y bigote… supongo que fue una visión"._

-Alice… ya vine-.

-¿Compraste solo una cubeta de palomitas? ¿Otra vez tu economía cayó?- la segunda pregunta le dolió era pobre pero no le gustaba que se lo recordaran a cada segundo- bueno es que Vash me dio uno que otro consejo para ello-.

Y que además era lo único que le alcanzaba porque pensó que luego de la reunión, podría ir con sus compañeros a comer y más si pagaba el hermano del albino.

Estando en la sala de cine descubrieron que la película era como ver Ghost, Francis terminó siendo el que más lágrimas sacó. Se fueron a una cafetería a conversar… sin embargo lo único que lograba hablar eran monosílabos como _"si", "no", "ajam"_ o _"uummm"_ siempre acompañados de sonrojos.

Volteó a un lado y observó un reloj la junta debió de hacerse a las 11 de la mañana para que todos estuvieran y por lo menos salir entre las 5 y las 6 dependiendo del horario.

* * *

Eran apenas las 3 de la tarde se les agotaban las ideas a esos dos y qué decir de los demás. Todos si no es que la mayoría estaban con la tendencia "now kiss".

-Bien yo ya me quemé ustedes siguen- dijo Scott safándose del problema-.

-Qué fácil lo dices… pero debemos ayudar- habló Arthur-.

-Si quieren yo puedo hacer que terminen con esto y sean uno solo- agregó Iván y su prima le seguía, enseguida todos-.

-¡No!- solo se oyó un _kolkolkolkolkol_ de parte de los soviéticos-.

-Tal vez un héroe como yo puede ayudar- decía el capitalista favoritos de muchos-.

-Hahahaha no me hagas reír Alfred, mejor vete a comer tu Mc**** al fin y al cabo están a la vuelta de la esquina-.

-Para tu información restaba a dos cuadras de aquí y no a la vuelta-arremetió su prima igualmente americana-.

-¿Otra vez, aru?-.

-Tenías razón, aru siempre se están peleando ésos dos aru-.

-Cierto Ming por eso les damos de probar nuestra comida aru y así dejen de pelearse aru- dijeron al unísono los chinos-

-No, thanks you- dijeron los rubios-.

-¡¿NO IMPORTA QUE REUNIÓN TENGAMOS USTEDES SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE ESTAR PELEANDO?! - gritaron dos alemanes una chica y un chico- EL QUE QUIERA HABLAR ALCE LA MANO PARA VER COMO SOLUCIONAMOS ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS-.

-Vee~ Ludwig da miedo cuando se enoja-.

-Vee~ mucho mucho miedo y más si se junta con Moni-.

Hablaban italianos del norte de venecia que eran amigos y compañeros cercanos de aquellos estrictos alemanes. Al final estos fueron los únicos que rompieron el hielo.

-Primos Vargas hablen tienen permiso para hacerlo-.

-¿Y si hacemos pasta?- dijeron al mismo tiempo, todos se extrañaron pero luego hablaron los americanos-.

-¡Ah! Ya vimos es el plan "la dama y el vagabundo"-.

No es como si quisieran salirse de la importante reunión para ir a Disney World es que fue lo primero que se les vino a la mente con su memoria infantil, exuberante y divertida. Luego de 20 minutos rápidos para explicar la película se decidió ejecutar ese plan en cuanto antes, Feliciano con su prima hicieron la pasta y se las dieron a los tortolos disfrazándose pésimamente de alguien que no eran.

* * *

-Qué extraño ¿no era Feliciano y su prima?- habló Francis y Alice movió sus manos agitadamente-.

-N-No… y-yo creo que los confundes- rió nerviosa _"me deben una idiot"-._

-Mmm… bueno si lo dices tú es porque es verdad- volvió a escena aquél gesto con su boca-.

-C-Comamos… - comenzaron a comer cada quién por su lado repartiéndose las albóndigas y la mitad de los espaguetis-.

Con éso habían logrado que Alice le limpiara cerca de su labio que tenía salsa bolognesa, este le agradeció dándole un beso en su frente después de comer.

-Bien solo faltan 2 horas para que puedan ir a ver el atardecer, Vash, Goberth ¿pegaron los letreros?- asistieron levantando el dedo en aprobación- Kiku, Sakura ¿pusieron el mantel romántico-.

-Hai Beilschmidt-san-.

-¿El árbol y las plantas con flores quién lo plantó?-.

-Nosotros- dijeron los latinos al mismo tiempo-.

-Bien todo listo y preparado ahora solo faltan ellos-.

* * *

-Oh por santa Juana… no me cobraron la pasta- " _merci beaucoup"-._

 _-_ G-Great… -sonrió leve-.

-¿Pasa algo Alice?- ella negó-.

-No es nada-.

Lo que ella sentía era tristeza pronto el día se terminaría y con ella una bella tarde vieron tablas con flechas lo que más le extrañó a esa pareja.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Alice levantó los hombros y desviando la mirada- ¿y si las seguimos?- le despertó una curiosidad al joven-.

-C-Claro… solo que…-.

-Tranquila dame tu mano no te soltaré- por primera vez ella le regresó la sonrisa y ahora el ruborizado era otro- andando-.

-Yes-.

Llegaron a subir una colina y los esperaba una escena romántica; tuvieron que taparle la boca a los americanos y daneses quienes ya estaban dispuestos a cantar "bésala" de igualmente producciones disney. El mozo le dijo que se sentara primero como buen caballero que era.

-Que lindo atardecer…-.

-Son de los pocos momentos en que quisiera no vivir en Inglaterra, estos atardeceres solo se ven si te subes a la azotea o estás en un avión-.

-No obstante es un lugar muy bueno para pensar de forma melancólica y romántica, Alice… me gusta tu país no será como Francia pero es un bonito lugar-.

-Thanks Francis-.

-Dime ¿por qué no me hablabas? -Alice se sorprendió del comentario-.

-A-A qué te refieres- ya estaba nerviosa-.

-A que casi siempre me veías si no es que todos los días ¿acaso te caía mal?-.

-No, no, no para es solo… que yo… yo…-.

-Tú… -le hizo un ademán para que terminara-.

-Tú… digo… yo- se acercaron más el uno al otro quedando defrente y a centímetros-.

-Acaso… ¿te gusto?- la chica se ruborizó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza _"tierra trágame soy muy obvia, trágame"-._

Bonnefoy sostuvo la cara de la inglesa entre sus manos _"look me, please", "i need open your beautiful eyes, please"._ Su inglés era muy básico por ello no sabía si hizo bien en decirlo… o siquiera pronunciarlo bien. Segundos la inglesa abrió los ojos.

-Alice tú también me gustas-.

-¿Sin lentes?-.

-Con o sin ellos lo eres-.

-You're stupid Frogg-.

-But i'm your stupid Frogg-.

Sus labios rozaron hasta convertirse en un beso profundo y un poco pasional…

Como la mayoría de los latinos los observó se pusieron a festejar con cohetes, globos, espanta suegras a solo metros de distancia de la feliz pareja. Como había de todo un poco en esa fiesta improvisada Ludwig no se negó a beber al lado de los demás.


End file.
